


vestiges

by allsovacant



Series: the johnlock poetry archive [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt, Johnlock poetry, Poetry, Post-Reichenbach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 08:36:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14930891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allsovacant/pseuds/allsovacant
Summary: for @unicornpoe, because she loves poetry as much as I do.





	vestiges

**Author's Note:**

  * For [unicornpoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unicornpoe/gifts).



I opened my eyes and breathe in your scent,  
Feeling I am wrapped around your presence,  
I've waited in the shadows,  
For the tall silhouette of your existence,  
But still I am welcomed by the overwhelming darkness,

I closed my eyes and tried to sleep,  
I closed my eyes instead I weep,  
How am I still alive after you have gone?  
My mind is still clouded, where have gone wrong?

You have been my bridge over troubled water,  
Still I am left alone to drown and to suffer,  
I feel exhausted,  
I just want this to end,  
I am living, but inside I'm dead.

And still here I am with the memories of you,  
As long as I'm alive I'll remember you,  
And if I could turn back the time, I'd still choose you—  
For the only reason I chose to continue living is you,  
For the only reason I'm still alive is you.


End file.
